My Heart
by TED Girls
Summary: Ron and Hermione together. Weddings, kids, love, Joy, death, sadness. Their story together 3 i don't own anything except the plot line. Please review!  Luv you all! Go read Harry and Ginny  plus 1
1. Ickle Ronnykins Grows Up

Chapter 1: My heart

It was a beautiful sunny September day. Hermione's birthday to be exact. The sun shone down on her sleeping face and spread across her room. Her eyes fluttered open. After fully waking, up she dressed in a T-shirt and jeans and walk down stairs.

"Ta da! Happy Birthday!" smiled Ron, holding out a plate of what seemed to be his morning's work.

"Thanks! What is… this?" asked Hermione looking down at what seemed to be a mess of burnt bacon and hopelessly undercooked eggs.

"Your birthday breakfast, don't you like it?" asked Ron sounding hurt, "you always said the bacon was not done enough so it's nice and crispy."

"Yes dear, it looks delicious."

"Go ahead try some." Hermione took a deep breath and dug in. After finishing every last bit she turned to Ron and gave him a huge hug to hide her frowning face. "Ur… Hermione I have to go file a paper at the office and do some other stuff. So if you start to open presents open mine without me. " Hermione looked disappointed. Ron planted a kiss on her cheek and then dissapperated. Even after he was gone she could still fell the kiss lingering on her skin. When the dishes were washed and she had eaten some toast to get rid of Ron's Breakfast taste in her mouth, she walked into the living room.

"Happy birthday!" Exclaimed Ginny giving Hermione a hug, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Ron has to work _today_ of all days."

"Well let's open some presents to cheer you up. HARRY!"

"Coming, babe!" Harry emerged from his bedroom with a large box, "Here open this first." It was a jewelry box. It was beautiful; it had silvery moving pictures of a lake a boat sailing on it, a peaceful lagoon and mermaids splashing about. It was own of the most beautiful things that She had every seen. Harry had disappeared a moment ago and was now attempting to carry down another large box, which seemed to weight a great deal while the entire time muttering something about diets and salads, not large cuts of beef.

"Harry dear! You're going to throw out your back! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Cried Ginny.

The Box lifted up and flew across the room and lightly touched the floor.

"Oh right, well yeah you can do that to" mumbled Harry, turning scarlet.

Both Hermione and Ginny erupted into uncontrollable laughter. "All right all right just get on with it."

"Oh come on its okay" Said Ginny giving him a light kisses on the cheek. "Go on then"

There was a not on the side of the box:

_Hermione Hermione, although I am whiny, my heart you will always fulfill._

_Love, _ _ Ron_

Hot tears now streaming down Hermione's face, she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box the see the thing the loved the most in the entire world. Ron Weasley. He was down on one knee holding a ring.

"You are my life, without you I am not myself. The first time I met you, you stole my heart. I never want it back. Marry me, Hermione."

She let out a scream like Ron would have ever thought possible. Molly rushed in, brandishing a large knife with a potato stuck on the end.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

Hermione held up her hand with the beautiful ring. In the silence the potato slowly slid off and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ickle Ronny Kins! My baby!" screamed Molly dropping the knife and rushing to hug the newly engaged couple.

"Mum get off," said Ron pushing his mother off of him. "No offense mum but I think this is my moment." He leaned over to kiss his fiancée.

By now every Weasley in the house had come running to see what had happened. "Nice work mate. Don't worry," said Harry, patting Ron on the back, "marriage is great." He looked over at his own wife with a smile.


	2. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 2: Wedding Plans**

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the table in the kitchen at the Borrow. "Okay now Harry, you are going to be the best man, Ginny is the Matron of Honor, Mum is going to cook, 'Mione your mom is in charge of flowers yes?" Ron was looking more and more faint as he went on. Everyone sighed in agreement. Ron had been like this all day. Bossing people around, repeating himself, and sometimes forgetting whose wedding it was. "What color flowers?" asked Ron looking sick.

"Pink," replied Hermione in a soothing tone.

"What kind of pink?"

"Light pink."

"What kind of light pink?" said Ron weakly slipping off his chair. Then Ron went limp and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Bloody hell Ron!" Harry jumped up and sat Ron back up.

"Hello everyone! Ron you look awful!" cried Molly. "I will go make you some tea dear, not to worry."

"By the way Ron, the color I wore to the Yule ball," said Hermione.

"Oh" said Ron sheepishly, turning bright scarlet. Just the Ginny walked in and upon seeing Harry leaned over tackling him to the floor will kisses. Then when she was done (about 2 minutes later) she got up and walked away smiling.

"Don't worry, Ron" sad a very breathless Harry "Marriage is great!" then walked away to follow Ginny.

"That was so bloody awkward!" said Ron, with hot ears.

"Ickle ronnykins," sad Hermione. She leaned over to kiss Ron. "Better?"

"Much" Ron beamed.

At dinner everyone talked happily about the marriage. "I no zi perfect plaze to do ze eir! Ginny went to er on er wedding" said Flur.

"Yes yes! Olga I remember! She was lovely!" cried Ginny.

"Then it's settled, we will go for a trial tomorrow!" Replied Hermione happily. Molly was dabbing her eyes with her napkin.

"Molly dear why are you crying?" asked Arthur putting his arm around her.

"Its just my last children are growing up" she sniffed "My little nest is almost empty"

"Mum, we've all been moved out for a year," said George laughing.

"I suppose your right, promise to come home every Sunday?"

"Yes of course" everyone chimed in.

Everyone realized how much he or she had all grown, the good times, the bad ones. The rest of dinner was spent remembering things from what seemed like yesterday to some and world away to everyone else. In these few short moments everyone relished just how lucky they were to be a Weasely.


	3. Ron Alone

**Chapter 3: Ron – Hermionie= :*(**

After a wonderful breakfast made by Molly, all the girls had planed to go see Olga and get their hair done. They were abuzz with excitement and ideas. After hurrying to eat, they got dressed and prepared to disapperate.

"Bye, Ron!" said Hermione excitedly. Then she disappeared into the air.

Ron's hand was still raised in goodbye. Then he began to look around the room, and then cower on the sofa. He looked around as if he was being surrounded.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry looking concerned.

"'Mi...mi…mi…mio….nooo…neeeeee!" mumbled Ron still looking glancing nervously around the room. He shrunk down into a little ball and lay on the ground swaying back and forth.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Hermione… gone…away…from me…"

"Ok, Ronald, I am going to go get your dad, stay put." Harry wheezed laughing at his friend and then went to leave. "But I don't think leaving would be a problem." Again another fit of laughing. Ever since the proposal Ron had been "Mr. macho" and was getting on everyone's nerves. No, Mr. Macho was reduced to Mr. I want my mommy.

"HARRY!" Ron ran to his side. "Don't leave me! You're the second best thing I've got!"

Ron seemed pretty schizophrenic at this point.

"Thanks, Ron, that was so sweet." Harry joked. "I wont leave you if you're that paranoid."

"Thanks, Har…her…hermione….ohh.." Ron crawled back up into a ball.

"Arthur!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Ron seems to be missing Hermione and won't snap out of it."

"Oh dear." Now they were both laughing at the youngest Weasely boy. "We need to distract him, Bill was the same way."

"We could do some more wedding plans. No, no, that won't work at all."

"I know! Harry, you know what a muggle 'Bachelor party' is, I presume?"

"Yeah but I don't see how…"

"To get him to forget about Hermi. Sorry, Ron. 'Her'."

"Ron?"

Harry and Author turned around to see Ron running up stairs.

"GET HIM!" they both yelled.

They separated to look until Harry saw a wand sticking out form under the bead. He motion to Mr. Weasely quietly. They passed a look that said it all, and then using Wingardium Leviosa slowly raised the bed. Ron sat there in the middle of the room blinking at them. With their wands, they tied Ropes around him to keep him Ron running away again.

"Now what?" asked Harry.

"I have an old muggle television set in the attic. I know muggles get very onto some of those… reality shows? Is that right Harry?"

Harry nodded, thinking of Dudley and all those hours spent watching His TVs.

"Then it's settled, I'll go get it and you take him downstairs. Let's see if we can't distract him with some leftovers until I get back and everything is set up."

Three hours later they had the TV up and running. But just then, there was a loud pop and the girls literally popped back into the living room. Ron jumped up and gave Hermione a hug. His bony fingers were trembling as he wrapped them around her back. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ron! What in the World of Merlin are you doing?" asked a very confused Hermione. "I know Olga did a wonderful job, but I didn't think it would work this well!"

Her hair was up in a braided bun on the top of her head. Little white flowers dotted around. The scent of spring wafted from each little living bud.

"I have no idea. He's been like that, bloody wired, ever since you left," replied Harry, just as confused.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

Arthur and Harry laughed, but everyone else was a little concerned for their mental health. They recounted the entire story when everyone was back. But Ron said that all he could think about was his fiancé all day and couldn't remember anything, period. To this, Hermione cried happy tears.

**A Note form the auther **

Hi to all my lovely readers! Thanks you for the reviews i can never read to many and please review lots so i can make my stories better : )

We have so much new plot lines coming up! i will try to update at least once a week but it will never be more than 2.I can;t wait for you to read more!

Thank you to all the "TED Girls" writers and editors that helped with these chapters! Happpy Birthday Kensi!

OH and if you are wondering my it is TED Girl** 's'** there are 2 writers and 2 editors. This is because there will be multiple stories that will merge together at some point (more info later)

Again thanks to every one of you we love you so much : )

-E


	4. Dresses!

Chapter 4

With the wedding close at hand, Ron had become increasingly nervous and absentminded, drifting off at odd moments and becoming oblivious to everything around him when anything remotely connected to the wedding was mentioned.

Harry walked into the kitchen with Molly as Ron was poring a box of cereal onto the clean breakfast dishes in the sink.

"RONALD WEASLY!" Yelled Harry diving for the box of oat brooms. "Spider!" an ear splitting shriek erupted from Ron as he leaped onto the counter. "That always seems to snap him out of it" Harry added to Molly as she looked concerned and amused at the same time. Just then Ginny walked in with Arthur.

"Watch this" Said Ginny quietly, "Wedding dress" Ron froze again eyeing the fresh cartoon of eggs and then the oven with menace in his eyes.

The entire room bent over laughing. Hermione walked in saw the seen and yelled spider only to get the same reaction Harry had gotten not 30 seconds ago.

"Lets go girls we have a wedding dress appointment in an hour and I want to stop at the florets and check on the order before we go," said Molly.

"Uele ball pink!" yelled Ron.

"Yes, we know, you've told us about a million times," said Molly ushering everyone to the floo.

"Come on Harry! We need the male intuition!" said Ginny!

"Who said I had any of that?" Asked Harry knowing this would have no effect on the outcome of the situation.

-)*(-

The group entered "Thelma's wizard weddings". A bright sunny shop with a cheery feel. A little bell tinkled in the distance as the door swung open. A small elderly witch stepped out from behind rack of dresses.

"Is there anything I can do for you dearys?" she asked with a warm gentle smile. The winkles around her eyes crinkled kindly.

"Yes I'm Hermione Granger I'm here for my appointment."

"Oh welcome! Right this way." They stepped into a small room with a pedestal and an adjoining dressing room. Immediately Harry slumped down on the couch next to Ginny and closed his eyes on her shoulder. She elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Alright," said Thelma looking at Hermione, "So what are you looking for today?"

"Anything, but my fiancé want me to remind you it needs to have pink on it. "

Thelma left into the store with a knowing look in her eyes. Seconds later she came back with four dresses in toe. The first was a mermaid, that flowed elegantly over Hermione's hips and look stunning which was not surprising considering almost everything did on Hermione. But to Thelma's disappointment she didn't feel quite right in it.

The second was a tea length dress covered in pink and green roses. It was a landslide decision to keep looking.

The third was a huge ball gown with millions of ruffles that made her look like a tiny figurine on a wedding cake.

Last was the most stunning dress any of them had ever seen let alone even imagined in the wildest dreams. It was a full-length strapless bal gown that clung to her skin until her waist and, at a pink sash exploded into a long train of pink and white. Pink roses decorated the side flowing down to her feet. The silky fabric shimmered a lighter version of the pink she had worn at the Uele ball, but the roses seemed an exact replica.

Molly found herself in tears, Ginny in awe wondering recognizing the look of happiness she recognized from her own wedding dress shopping experience. Harry was again asleep. And was again elbowed in the ribs by his lovely wife. He woke with a start said he liked it and leaned back over to go back to his nap.

" You know Harry, Ron was never this sleepy looking at my dress, he was almost more excited than Hermione!"

"Well he had Male intuition!" Harry said laughing, "And he was probably eating berty bots all morning which h likes to do on boring days at the minestry. Lets just say it usually ends with in very very hyper."

After paying and returning to the burrow the found Ron in the bathroom dumping large quantities of raisins into the toilet.

"Arthur?" Molly asked questioningly.

"Apparently George came home and said something about his wife". Supplied Arthur.

"It's going to be a long few weeks," said Hermione as Ron pooped the top on another box of raisins.

"Spider"

-T+E!

Authors note

WE ARE LIVE! THIS STORY IS BACK! It went on sabbatical! But we did this story at midnight/one in the morning for you guys! We also have quite a few other stories that are being update today or tomorrow depending on when I get them edited.

Just to let you know what is coming up next for the ted girls:

Chapter updates for:

Harry and Ginny plus one

My heart you will always fulfill

New stories:

Teddy L/ Vic W.

20 reasons why.

And I don't have a title yet but the Harry Ginny proposal! EEK so excited for that one!

Ok so I have more info on the next update I am excited to share with you but this note is getting long so last but not least!

This chapter is dedicated to Mary! Again! Because we used her middle name that she don't like even though I think it pretty! Tell us what you think of it in the reviews you are going to submit! The name was Thelma if you didn't get that.

Please review! I will update when I get five! And 3 subscriptions!

Luv all of you! You were born this way!

-E


End file.
